This invention relates to mounting arrangements for outboard motors and, more particularly, to mounting arrangements for small electric outboard motors used for trolling or the like.
Such motors are mounted on a boat in a manner so that they can be withdrawn from the water and retained inside of the boat in a retracted or storage position when the boat is being propelled at normal speed by a higher horse power motor or being transported. For the sake of convenience, the motor mounting arrangement desirably should be arranged in a manner to afford movement of the motor between an extended or operating position and the storage position with a minimum of effort and without having to manually adjust the position of the motor. Also, in order to avoid damage to the motor when in shallow water or an underwater obstruction is encountered unexpectedly, the mounting arrangement desirably should permit a quick upward movement of the motor with minimum restraint.
Examples of prior art outboard mounting arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ INVENTOR U.S. PAT. NUMBER ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Evans 3,119,365 Jan. 28, 1964 Ibbs 3,245,640 April 12, 1966 Wilkerson 3,604,674 Sept. 14, 1971 Horton 3,674,228 July 4, 1972 Harris et al 3,724,790 April 3, 1972 Henning 3,765,369 Oct. 16, 1973 Kreiger 3,861,628 Jan. 21, 1975 Shimanckas et al 3,870,258 March 11, 1975 Langley 3,874,318 April 1, 1975 Metcalf 3,948,472 April 6, 1976 ______________________________________